


Handsy (NSFW)

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Sweet, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: ❤💍
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Handsy (NSFW)

It had been a little while since Shoot was released from the hospital, with such a quick and healthy recovery from the Hunters' previous mission. He had some much needed free time from work to spend with you, and he couldn't help to be as close as he was to you. Well, as comfortably close as he could be in public. Just sitting close by your side.

Shoot and Knuckle were to be called out in the morning for work with Morel, but they wanted to spend some time with you before they had to leave. You three sit in a booth in the back of the mostly empty restaurant, enjoying each other's company after a light dinner for the night. Relaxed as ever, since business was slower through evening shifts. Barely anyone was there aside from you and a few others. 

Once the friendly conversation died down, Knuckle needed to excuse himself from you and Shoot, after his phone vibrated on the table. "The boss wants me to call," he explained. "I'll be right back."

As soon as the man left, Shoot's attention went right back to you. You look up to see him turned toward your direction slightly, staring down at you with those kind, warm eyes he had. It made you smile on reflex. He smiles, too.

"I am so happy I got to see you tonight," he tells you. Your smile gets a little bigger as you tell him the same. 

He looked so nice tonight, just wearing comfortable clothes. A plain black shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, both fitting him quite nicely. This may be your first time seeing him out of his usual look, but not the first time to see him without his usual up-do. Deciding on a lower ponytail instead, leaving his hair unbraided and messy. Shoot was handsome. He was leaving you winded just seeing him so casually cozy.

When you first met Shoot, he was always wearing his usual attire, covered with bandages and draped with his purple robe, leaving his arms hidden. You thought nothing of it, even with him only using his right arm for everything. Then one day, you try to reach for his missing one, thinking you could hold onto him like you do.

Shoot could recall the small surprised yelp that came out of you. He had to laugh to himself, although worried. 

Now, you laugh to yourself, not even phased by his Nen hands. You were never bothered with them to begin with when he first showed you his powers, though it was something you had never seen before. It just took some getting use to. You thought he was unique, truly. Interesting. Powerful. Skillful. Now, one of those left hands was gently placed onto your thigh. A barely there touch. 

Shoot could not stop touching you.

From all the light, gentle touches Shoot was giving you throughout dinner, you couldn't help to grow warmer. It was all only innocent, though that didn't help anything at all. You were gradually shying away from his gaze, your skin feeling like it could burn from his touch. He couldn't stop touching you, but you didn't want him to stop. All you wanted is to keep feeling his hand all over your skin. Maybe even all of his hands.

His left hand ends up sliding innocently against your thigh, teasing his fingers underneath the edge of your dress before your mind wanders away. The action alone makes your heart skip a beat. You noticed how much he was touching you since you've been with him tonight, but think nothing more of it. All you decided was to touch him back with shy, lingering touches of your own, placing your hand onto his clothed knee. The feeling of his skin against yours made you long for him. 

Shoot quietly leans his head down and into your ear, whispering lowly as he tells you, "I can't wait to get home and kiss you again." He holds your face with his right hand, ever so softly cupping your now warming cheek. A small peck to your earlobe makes your breath catch in your throat. He normally doesn't do things like this in public, so he definitely caught you off guard when he continues placing the softest of kisses down your neck, forcing you to hold in your uneasy breathing. His breath was warm, his lips were soft, and his voice... Shoot mumbles how he can't wait. Your mind threatens to blank.

" _Oi._ "

Both of you jump. Looking up quickly, you both see Knuckle, propping his arm on the back of the booth, staring at his friends so closely together. He looks annoyed, but he ends up showing his amusement when he teasingly scolds you both for the public displays of affection. "I don't mind bein' the third wheel, but...wait until I've left, alright?" 

Shoot ends up laughing nervously into your ear, further pressing his face into your hair, as you are an embarrassed mess. You both were definitely turning pink.

It was getting late in the evening for you three. Morel had called a moment ago to tell Knuckle what the plan was for in the morning, as he relayed the message to Shoot and you. Your good friend leaves you to get some rest for the work day ahead. As for Shoot, he makes sure to walk you back home safely.

Home. That was always nice to say, when Shoot was included. You consider your home his home, even though he stayed at Morel's place near the Hunter Headquarters. Shoot would call it home as well, always. It became a habit when he would visit, coming there to see you after missions everytime. Until you both could figure out your own little home to own, instead of a still bare apartment you paid rent for, this was home. 

As you enter the quiet apartment, Shoot shuts the door behind him, locking it as he always would for you. Before you could go any further, you feel him reach out for your hand with his dominant one, and you are quick to turn. It definitely surprised you when you felt Shoot's lips go to yours as soon as you turned to him.

Nothing but soft, sweet kisses between the two of you. You end up cupping his face with your hands, losing yourself in him, as he wraps his arm around your body. The kisses gradually get deeper as you both press into each other. Your arms soon wrap around his neck, trying and failing to card your fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Instead, you settle on placing your palms on the back of his neck. This went on for a good, long moment until you both slowed down your movements. Slowly, you both part, staring into each other's eyes. 

There's an embarrassed pause. Your breathing was uneven as before.

"...I'm sorry."

You blink at his sudden apology. "Why are you apologizing?"

Shoot takes a needed breath of air before he gathers his explanation. "I...I just missed you. _So much._ " His right hand holds your cheek tenderly, rubbing his thumb against your cheekbone. "...I don't want to stop touching you."

Your heart started to beat much faster than before, feeling the heavy emotion to his words and actions through you. A shaky breath escapes you as you have to gather words yourself, actually hesitating to speak. A bit of bravery is found within you when you quietly admit, "Please...don't. I don't want you to stop."

Shoot took that as cue to kiss you once more, though his eyes widened slightly before he carefully leaned in. He would not deny you of your mutual plea.

The trip to the bedroom was prompt, Shoot practically carrying you to bed. Though not physically picking you up, but leading your back to the physical matress in the bedroom. He was on top of you, pressing his mouth against yours as his whole body settled against your softer one below him. The kisses were still soft and sweet, but much heated. His hair tie came out clumsily, as you finally were able to run your fingers through his long hair, lightly scratching his scalp with your fingernails. He couldn't help to let out a hum into your mouth at the feeling. He loved it when you did that.

Shoot had to get his pants off. They were way too tight. Not before he undressed you, softly pulling up your dress to discard it from your body. He takes a moment to admire you in just your undergarments. And to take some deep breaths. He felt like he was going too fast, so he takes his time caressing your smooth and flushed skin. Taking one left hand to play with the bits of lace he found on the clothing. It looked lovely on you. He always thought so, regardless if there was lace or not.

His jeans were actually making him uncomfortable at this point. Taking a moment from you, he finally undoes them at the top, shoving the top half of his pants mid-thigh with a quiet, relieved grunt. Your eyes dilate at the sight of the twitching outline through his boxers. _Better._ Looking back up at him, he goes back to kissing you.

He uses both of his hands to massage and caress your body, paying close attention to your sensitive curves he adored so much. With skillful hands, he helps undress you completely. Your hands reach out to his shirt, gently tugging it up his torso to get it off of him with an almost silent moan. Your efforts don't go unnoticed by him, leaning up to pull it off of his body smoothly for you. He throws it into the discard pile. 

Seeing Shoot half-assed undressed and turned on made you shake. You bring a left hand up to hold the side of his waist, right above his underwear, while you bring a right hand to caress the toned muscles of his chest to his abdomen. He stares at you adoringly with sweet lidded eyes as your thighs absentmindedly push together. The caresses are intimate and caring, even when you playfully cup his soft peck in your palm. You couldn't help yourself. Shoot was a strong, healthy man, and you admired him so, so much, in more ways than one.

Those soft hands all over him makes him go crazy, not resisting the urge to dip down and kiss you again. He just had to. Though distracted, you slid your hand through the small space between your bodies to caress his clothed lower half, with a barely there touch. Shoot tensed at the softest caress you gave him, running the very edge of your fingertips against his length. Soon, he had to stop you. Not because it didn't feel good. Of course it felt incredible when you touched him. He just wanted to focus on you. And he told you that against your swollen lips.

"I...I want to pleasure you." 

Back to kissing you he goes. Though his kisses are eager, making his way down your neck and collarbone, he makes sure to stop and give your chest some attention. Throwing in some tender lovebites to your sensitive nipples. Gasps of air leave you.

He dips his head down much lower, finally to bring his head in the intersection of your thighs. A few quick kisses to the inner skin of them, and he is trailing his lips down to the very center of you. Feeling you physically shake against him with a sudden cry made him grip your left thigh firmly. You were already a wet and nervous mess, but now that Shoot was practically _devouring_ you in his own great need left you crying out to him. From all of his gentle pampering since being with him tonight, you were already so sensitive to the touch. The intimate touch of his own hands, and now his mouth, just made it worse. 

At first, only his right and left hands were on you, holding your thighs lovingly to accommodate him. Until he brings out his other left hands to pamper you even more. One caresses your bottom tenderly, teasing you by squeezing it. The second one cups your cheek to hold your face, which you bring your own right hand up to hold it tightly. This isn't what his Nen hands were suppose to be used for, but the man wouldn't deny you of more pleasure. 

Shoot gets lost in the taste of you against his tongue, feeling more of your moisture gather into his mouth when he swallows every now and then. He is careful and slow with pleasuring you like this, making you whimper and shake uncontrollably from his mouth sucking against that most sensitive bud above your opening. The noises you were making were so cute, yet painfully arousing. He resists grinding against the covers because of it, trying so hard to keep his focus. A few more slightly harder sucks of with his mouth and you are loudly whimpering. He ducks down to catch everything you give, swallowing your orgasm. He doesn't stop licking your entire center carefully until you come down from your climax, finally feeling you ease back into the mattress. Both of your breathing was unsteady. 

Shoot wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his lips reflexively before he leans over you to reach for something at the nightstand. You kiss the separation of his breasts lovingly, smiling sleepily into his chest until he returns with a small foil package from the drawer. 

You reach up to stop him from opening the condom, with a shy and quiet call of his name. Much to his surprise.

"Shoot..." You grip his right hand tenderly as you try so hard to gather your words. "...We don't have to use this tonight."

His eyes widened.

"A...A-are you sure?" His voice audibly shakes from surprise. You give him the shyest nod, with a faint, "Yes." You were sure. He couldn't breathe. Feeling even more nervous when you place your hand against his chest. God, he thought you could feel his heartbeat pounding through him. Hopefully not.

"I...I've always imagined what it would be like...to do this with you. To feel you without...protection," you admit, feeling embarrassed under his stare. Your eyes keep averting, but you force your shyness away for a moment to look into his grayish blue eyes. "I want _you_ , Shoot."

The poor man is about to give out on you. You left him with a flushed face, a nervous mess. 

"...It's okay. I'm on the pill...so there's nothing to worry about," you try to assure him. If he was worried about that. You trusted him, with your whole life.

His facial expression changes just slightly at your words, appearing a bit confused. Your name leaves his lips almost silently. Sincerely. "I'm..." Shoot props his forearm beside your head, his eyes never leaving yours when he tries his best to gather his words clearly. "...I'm not worried about that at all." You had to take in a silent, yet sharp inhale of air at that.

The loving look on Shoot's face left you broken underneath him. 

"I have always wanted to make love to you _completely bare._ " He dips down to kiss your lips ever so softly. "I want nothing more." 

You felt like you were close to crying. The sincerity of his words definitely broke you, staring up at him with uneven breaths in your chest. The urge to kiss him overwhelmed you as you throw your arms around his neck for a quick moment of tender kisses. His lips moved against yours just as such. It felt like hours have passed kissing each other in the moment.

The foil package was forgotten, probably lost in the sheets for all he knows, as he pulls away from you hesitantly and takes his time to finish undressing. He shoves his pants and boxers off of his legs together, pushing them to the floor with everything else. The cool air of the room made his hot skin shiver. Shoot looks down to see you, taking him all in, and he twitches.

Shoot doesn't wait any longer, lining himself up against your entrance and pushing his hard cock inside of you, so carefully slow. Both of you are gasping at the sweet mutual sensation. He has a habit of stopping every inch to watch your reaction, but before you know it, he is completely inside of you. You're gripping his right hand on your hip bone for dear life, already clenching around him so tightly. He honestly thought you were about to break him. 

But the sight of you underneath him was lovely. Your back slightly arching off the mattress, mouth barely parted, skin already glistening in a thin sweat, staring up at him with such sweet, embarrassed eyes that were too bashful to be fully open. Absolutely lovely.

Shoot will never get use to how you feel good because of _him._ And the other way around.

He pulls himself back just enough to keep the tip of his head in, followed by a slow thrust back inside. You moan along with him. One more, and you gasp. He bottoms out that time. He could feel it. Again, and again. Shoot makes love to you slowly and carefully, never taking his eyes off of you, even when he feels the need to close them in bliss. You try thrusting up your hips gently into him, and he chokes back his noise.

"Ahh, _____..." His thrusts are still careful, but he picks up his pace only slightly, hitting a certain spot inside of you so well that you're crying out to him. Your arms are around him tightly, trying to keep yourself grounded by gripping the back of his neck and shoulders firmly. You're actually squeezing much tighter around him, however possible.

This felt different.

Shoot finds himself thrusting just shy of hard, but keeping his pace slow and sweet. He was worried about hurting you, but from the looks, and sounds, of things, it was the complete opposite for you. You try with all your strength to keep your hips bucked up for him, keeping Shoot going as physically deep as he could inside of you. 

You let out his name in whimpering and moaning cries, shaking like you were before. The sounds alone was going to make him lose control.

"_____, I'm-- I'm close..." Shoot whimpers himself, leaning down for you to kiss him real quick. He couldn't go on for much longer. 

You moan into his mouth before he pulls away enough to look at you clearly. He slows his movements only enough to focus on his thoughts. 

"Do you...want me...to finish? Inside?"

"Yes! _Yes, please,_ Shoot! I want... Please come inside of me...!" 

Shoot could have shot inside of you just from that.

He thrusts into you like before, using a left hand to grip your hip to keep you against him. You're both definitely sweating by now, feeling so hot between each other in the cool bedroom. Right before he felt the intensity of the pressure building up inside of him, he thinks about how much you mean to him. In this moment. In this life. He was so lucky. So thankful. So alive.

The most guttural sound leaves uncontrollably from his throat as he stills, pushing himself as deep as he could go when he finally reaches his release. Shoot's muscles tense under your embrace as he comes inside of you, letting out a long, deep groan above. The feeling of him shooting inside of you made you loudly cry out to him one last time, triggering your own release. The orgasm was so intense that you were both shaking. The man moaned just at how tightly you were squeezing around his cock, milking him for all of what he gave you.

It took you both some time to come back down from the high, staring into each other's eyes quietly as one another gains back their composure. Shoot doesn't dare move until you have completely finished, as he was still twitching within you. After everything was done, he leans down to kiss you once again. Of course, you kiss him back with all your energy.

He holds his happy gaze to your own, already feeling the post-sex warmth.

"I love you," he says, with complete sincerity. "So much."

"I love you."

Shoot carefully slips himself out of you with a slight pop, but once he looks down curiously, his eyes are blown wide in embarrassment. You were dripping, as he was completely soaked. The sight left him winded, watching some of his own cum slowly ooze from your lower lips. He felt so embarrassed, he thought he was caught on fire. Although, his heart swelled when you pressed your thighs together. When he looks back at your face, your cheeks were flushed. You were positively glowing.

"That was... _amazing._ " Was all you could think to say. You were embarrassed yourself.

Shoot smiled shyly. "You really liked it?"

You smile as a breathless laugh leaves you. "I loved it. It was perfect."

Shoot thought he would cry. He had to lean down and kiss you again, making sure to tell you how he truly felt. "I'm so happy to hear that. I did, too. It felt so good... You felt so good... You're so lovely and kind... I-I can't believe I..." He's rambling love-filled praises sweetly to you with no embarrassed restraint as he pressed his forehead against your own. Your heart threatened to burst, tears picking at the corners of your eyes. He tells you that he loves you once more, and you repeat it to him.

Shoot kisses your forehead, whispering a soft, "I'll be right back," and makes a quick trip to the bathroom. He comes back to you with a few wash cloths to clean yourselves. He wipes up the mess he made, and as he cleans himself up a bit, you carefully sit up with a light stretch. You looked beautiful, he thought to himself. "We should shower before bed," he suggests, while you watch him wipe himself clean. You were thinking the same thing. 

After a much needed hot shower, your love and you snuggle up in bed together, not even bothering to put on any clothes to sleep in. Your sweet Shoot holds you tenderly against his chest, kissing your forehead once or twice sleepily as he relaxes. He whispers goodnight into your hair as you repeat the same into his chest. Even though you both wouldn't fall asleep right away, it was said beforehand. You couldn't help to think of how early he was suppose to get up in the morning. _Was it later in the morning? As soon as the sun comes up?_ When you ask him, he just shrugs it off, rubbing your back lovingly. Pillow talk between Shoot and you lasted for quite some time until you finally fell asleep on him. Shoot didn't close his eyes until a moment after you had. 

He'll worry about work when he wakes up. After a morning cuddle and pampering, followed by a good breakfast with his love. Then work.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤💍


End file.
